


Mouse the Cat

by GEGabriels



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Gen, Grantaire is a Mess, Kitten, M/M, One Shot, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEGabriels/pseuds/GEGabriels
Summary: "I almost want a cat myself," He murmured, Joly raising an eyebrow, and sitting down on the couch,"Mhm, you can barely take care of yourself as it is," He replied, Grantaire sighing,"I know," He gave the kitten another few pets, before lifting her up, and placing her back inside of her carrier, "Gonna head down now."In which Grantaire gives Enjolras a birthday present.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire & Jean Prouvaire, Grantaire & Joly & Bossuet Laigle & Musichetta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Mouse the Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJOwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/gifts).



Grantaire nervously knocked on the door to Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac's apartment. He swallowed, his hands fidgeting. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Grantaire considered walking away. But then, the door opened, showing a very frazzled looking Combeferre, in blue pajamas, without his glasses on. Combeferre yawned, wiping at his eyes.

"Who is it?" Combeferre asked, squinting, only able to make out Grantaire's shape without his glasses, not any of his features.

"It's me, Grantaire," Grantaire replied, Combeferre frowning, and stepping backwards,

"Come in, come in… What on Earth do you need? It's 10:00 pm," Combeferre demanded, walking into his room, and returning a second later with his glasses on. Combeferre yawned again, sitting down on the couch in the living room, giving Grantaire an expectant look.

"Y'know, average people don't head to bed at 10:00 pm," Grantaire commented, Combeferre resting his head on the blanket that was laid overtop the couch,

"Yes, well, average people didn't get back from working a twelve hour shift, only to have to put up with their two over-excited friends afterwards, and find out that one of their friends broke his toe again! And average people also don't randomly knock on their friend's door past 8:00 pm without reason," Combeferre argued, closing his eyes. Grantaire bit his lip,

"Wait… Bossuet broke his toe again?" He questioned, Combeferre nodding. Grantaire sighed,

"Ah," He murmured, Combeferre motioning to the empty space on the couch besides him,

"Sit," He ordered, Grantaire instantly doing as he said, "Now, what brings you here, my friend?" Combeferre asked, "Enjolras is out with Courfeyrac, trying to get to the store before it closes, since Courfeyrac broke the eggs again," Combeferre said. Grantaire frowned,

"Broke the eggs?" He repeated, Combeferre motioning towards the kitchen,

"Yes, he dropped them," He confirmed.

"And why did Enjolras go with him?" He asked,

"He was going to drop by the pharmacy real quick anyways, so it worked. Out of melatonin, again. I told him to get it last week, but no," Combeferre grumbled. Grantaire nodded, glad that he had caught Combeferre alone,

"Listen… Um, about next week," Grantaire began, Combeferre pressing a finger over Grantaire's mouth with a smile,

"Enjolras' birthday?" Combeferre stated, Grantaire blushing,

"Yeah… What do you think he'd, like, want?" He murmured. Combeferre thought, for a second, glancing around the room. The living room of the house was basically manageable chaos. Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Enjolras' work papers were scattered in every direction imaginable, and there were blankets thrown randomly about the room, along with a pillow here and there. It was dark outside, and the main lights were off, the only light in the room coming from the tall lamp in the corner.

"... Well, you could get him what you get him every year. Another friendship bracelet," Combeferre said with a smirk, Grantaire going even redder than he had been before.

"I just… I know what he likes, but I don't know if he'll like it, you know what I mean?" Combeferre raised an eyebrow,

"That's rather ironic, don't you think?" He replied, Grantaire sighing, running a hand through his black curls,

"I know… I know," He muttered, Combeferre sitting up straight,

"So, you want me to give you suggestions for gifts that Enjolras wouldn't despise?" He guessed, Grantaire nodding.

"You know, it's the thought that-" Combeferre began, Grantaire cutting him off,

"Counts, I know," He dismissed, Combeferre glancing out the window of the living room for a moment. The sky was already black, and a bit of moonlight was seeping its way into the room, lining the edge of the carpet.

"A cat," Combeferre suddenly said. Grantaire frowned,

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"A cat," Combeferre repeated, yawning, and giving the door to his bedroom a longing look.

"Does… Enjolras even want a cat?" The thought of Enjolras with a tiny, furry kitten curled up in his lap made Grantaire laugh. There was no way.

"Are you kidding me? He adores cats, but I always objected to getting one, because pets are messy," Combeferre explained, "Why else would he always feed the strays outside of the Musain?" Grantaire blinked,

"Uh… As part of his whole "feed the homeless" thing?" He said, shrugging, "Do you and Courfeyrac even want a cat, though? I mean, since you guys all live together, and all." It was Combeferre's turn to shrug,

"I can put up with a cat, and Courfeyrac loves them, though he loves dogs slightly more," Combeferre supplied, Grantaire still in shock over the fact that Enjolras could like cats, "I see that face you're making," Combeferre commented, Grantaire blushing,

"W-What, what face?" He asked, even though he very well knew the answer,

"Your 'I just realised Enjolras is a human, face.' It's actually wrong, though, I think he's a cat," Combeferre muttered, his head half-buried in the couch again.

"Alright, you need sleep," Grantaire declared, Combeferre rolling his eye that was currently visible,

"No, seriously, I swear I've heard him purr before…" And with that, Grantaire decided to leave Combeferre in peace.

* * *

"Thanks for this, Jehan," Grantaire graciously said, as Jehan unlocked the door to his apartment.

"No problem. It's actually me who should be saying thank you to you! My apartment only allows one pet, but when I saw these poor little babies, shivering in the rain… I just had to do something," Jehan murmured, Grantaire smiling. Jehan had the biggest heart anyone could ever have. Grantaire and Jehan stepped into Jehan's apartment, Jehan closing the door behind him.

Jehan's apartment had an array of colors, much like Courfeyrac's room, but all of Jehan's colors blended and matched in beautiful ways. The apartment was warm, and smelled like a combination of basil, and some sort of spice. A few of Grantaire's paintings were hung up in the room, a large framed picture of the Les Amis proudly displayed on the center of the front wall. Jehan led Grantaire over to the door to the spare room in the apartment. Jehan twisted the doorknob, opening the door, only to immediately have a brown and white kitten run out. Jehan quickly picked up the little fluffball, entering the room with Grantaire, closing the door, and placing the kitten down on the floor.

In the corner of the room, under the desk on a blanket, lay a brown and black tabby, the mother of the three little kittens scrambling around on top of her, and the kitten who was determined to be named Houdini by its future owner. Grantaire couldn't help but coo at the adorableness of the kittens, and the mother cat gave him a less-than-impressed look. Jehan pet her,

"This is Luna," Jehan introduced, "And these four are her babies." Grantaire nodded, crouching down, and getting a closer look at the four. There were two brown and white kittens, one black kitten, and one brown kitten. The brown kitten strutted over to him, her tail raised high in the air, as she sniffed his knee, before digging her claws into it, and clambering on.

"Ow," Grantaire said, gently detaching the kitten from his pants. It gave him a dissatisfied mew, and Jehan laughed,

"These three are boys," He said, pointing at the kittens who had gotten over Grantaire's arrival, and had gone back to annoying their poor mother, "And the one you're holding is a girl." Grantaire nodded,

"Which would you recommend for Enjolras?" He asked, Jehan thinking for a moment,

"Well, I think he'd like this one," He pointed to the brown and white kitten, "Or the one you're holding. They've got the biggest… Character." Grantaire nodded once more, giving the kitten he was holding a glance over,

"Her then," He decided, Jehan smiling,

"Alright! I've already dewormed the bunch, and they should be good with fleas," He informed, "She's eight weeks old, just old enough to leave Luna. Since you can't give her to Enj until tomorrow, do you have a litter box and kitten food at home? Is your house heated enough-" Grantaire cut Jehan off,

"She'll be fine," He reassured his friend, Jehan sighing, and taking the brown kitten, kissing her forehead,

"I'll miss you, baby," He whispered, before placing the kitten in front of Luna. Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "It's so she can say bye to her mom!" Jehan defended. Luna sniffed the kitten, licking her head, before Jehan handed her back to Grantaire, getting the carrier in the corner of the room, which had blankets inside of it, "Here, you put her in." Grantaire gently placed the brown kitten inside of the carrier. The kitten made a few panicked squeaks, as Grantaire lifted the carrier up. Luna growled, having heard her kitten's distress, and Jehan ran his fingers through her fur, calming her.

"Byeeeee kitten!" Jehan exclaimed, Grantaire smirking, before walking out of the room, and exiting the apartment.

* * *

"So…" Grantaire gave the kitten, who was now sitting on the floor of his, Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta's living room, an expectant look, about a day later, "What's your name?" The kitten blinked at him, Grantaire frowning, and turning his head towards Joly, who was making a sandwich in the kitchen, "I think she's broken." Joly rolled his eyes, walking over, and picking the kitten up,

"She's a cat, Grantaire, they don't speak English," He said, smiling at the kitten, before immediately setting her down, "Oh, oh, wait, I was reading an article about diseases transmitted by cats-" Grantaire quickly cut him off,

"She doesn't have a frickin' disease, Joly," He stroked her tiny head with his thumb, and she let out a few tiny purrs, digging her claws into his shirt, and scrambling up to his shoulder. Grantaire smiled,

"I almost want a cat myself," He murmured, Joly raising an eyebrow, and sitting down on the couch,

"Mhm, you can barely take care of yourself as it is," He replied, Grantaire sighing,

"I know," He gave the kitten another few pets, before lifting her up, and placing her back inside of her carrier, "Gonna head down now." Joly nodded, supportively patting Grantaire's shoulder, before walking back into the kitchen. Bossuet and Musichetta made their way into the living room, Bossuet tripping over his own feet, and landing face first on the couch. Musichetta shook her head exasperatedly, turning towards Grantaire,

"You taking her down now?" She enquired, Grantaire nodding.

"The meeting was pretty cool today," Bossuet said, "Less political stuff and more of Combeferre telling embarrassing stories of Enjolras when he was two, and Enjolras hiding under a table." Musichetta tugged Bossuet's head off of the couch cushion, sitting down in its previous place.

"I like the political talk," She defended, "I want to help make a change." Grantaire snorted,

"Yeah, hate to break it to you, but nothing we do will actually change anything. When was the last time that it did? The people in power don't care," He argued. Joly joined the conversation, walking into the living room with his completed sandwich,

"That's why the people in power need to go down, my friend," He said, Grantaire opening his mouth to argue. Musichetta shook her head,

"Alright Mr. Negativity, go deliver that kitten," Musichetta instructed, Grantaire lifting carrier up, the kitten mewing from inside of it. It was Enjolras' birthday that day. Everyone had already wished him a happy birthday, and given him a gift. Except for Grantaire. Grantaire hadn't. If this bothered Enjolras, he had done a great job of hiding it, as he hadn't given Grantaire as much as a glance the entire meeting. Grantaire left his apartment building, heading out to the streets, the kitten loudly protesting the chilly May air. Thankfully, Combeferre, Enjolras, and Courfeyrac's apartment was nearby, and the kitten was soon back inside of a warm apartment building, as Grantaire made his way up the steps to the Triumvirate's floor. She still didn't seem thrilled about being carried around, however, and Grantaire did his best not to jostle her any further.

Grantaire's heart thudded in his chest, as he stood outside of the door to Enjolras' place. Tentatively, he lifted up his fist, and knocked on it. There was a clambering sound from the other side, and Combeferre opened the door,

"Oh, hello," Combeferre greeted, giving Grantaire a nod. Grantaire nodded back, Combeferre glancing at the carrier,

"You can place it behind the couch," Combeferre directed, Grantaire nodding, and stepping into the living room, sliding the carrier containing the brown kitten behind the couch. The living room seemed even more messy since the last time he'd visited, with even more papers scattered everywhere, and something that looked suspiciously like confetti thrown into the mix as well. Probably Courfeyrac's doing.

"Where are Enjolras and Courf?" Grantaire asked, Combeferre readjusting his glasses,

"I believe they're throwing pillows at each other," He answered, Grantaire blinking,

"Throwing pillows?" He repeated, Combeferre sighing,

"Yes, because apparently the appropriate way to celebrate one turning 22 is for one to act like a 2-year-old," He sarcastically said, walking over to Courfeyrac's room, and opening the door, returning a moment later with Enjolras and Courfeyrac beside him.

"Oh. Hey Grantaire," Enjolras murmured, sitting down on the couch, not spotting the carrier behind it. Grantaire couldn't help the blush that spread across his face,

"H-Hey Enjolras, happy birthday," He said, Enjolras giving him a genuine smile,

"Thanks," He replied, Grantaire nodding. Courfeyrac gave Grantaire a confused look,

"Why are you here? Is it about the 5 dollars? I'll pay it back!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, Grantaire raising an eyebrow,

"...What 5 dollars?"

"Nothing!" Grantaire smirked,

"Anyways, I'm here because I have something for Enjolras," He informed, locking eyes with Combeferre, who went behind the couch, taking the cat carrier out, and handing it to Grantaire. Enjolras eyes widened,

"Is that-" He began, as Grantaire opened the carrier, gently removing the brown kitten, and placing her in Enjolras' lap. Enjolras froze, giving Combeferre a shocked look, Combeferre giving him a smile in return. Enjolras gently stroked the kitten, the kitten purring, and stretching her tiny body out across his lap, showing off her light brown tummy.

"Uh… Happy birthday?" Grantaire murmured, Enjolras tenderly picking the kitten up, and placing it in Courfeyrac's lap, before approaching Grantaire. Grantaire felt himself stiffen in fear, despite the fact that he was at least a head taller, and three times more muscular than the blonde. Enjolras then proceeded to pull him into a short hug. Grantaire smiled, wrapping his arms around the blonde. They parted after a second, their blue eyes meeting, and time itself seeming to stop, before Enjolras finally looked away,

"You were in on this?" He asked Combeferre, Combeferre giving him a thumbs-up.

"And I kinda knew," Courfeyrac piped up, "But I didn't know Grantaire was the one who was gonna bring the cat. Say, where'd you get it?" Enjolras ran his fingers across the kitten's body, picking her up and cradling her against his chest.

"Got her from Jehan, remember how he took in those strays?" Grantaire responded, Courfeyrac nodding,

"What's her name?" He asked. Grantaire shrugged,

"Up to E." Enjolras opened his mouth, Courfeyrac raising an eyebrow,

"Don't you dare name the poor thing Revolution," He warned, Enjolras rolling his eyes,

"It's a good name!" He defended, Courfeyrac face-palming,

"You can't name a little baby kitten Revolution!" He protested, Grantaire tapping the side of his face in thought,

"I can go over her features, if that helps. Brown, tiny, like a little mouse…" Enjolras snapped his fingers,

"Mouse," He decided. Courfeyrac giggled,

"Mouse the cat?" He enquired, Enjolras lightly smacking the side of Courfeyrac's head, causing him to giggle even more. Mouse approved of her new name, and voiced her opinion with a meow, as she rolled over in Enjolras' lap.

"C'mere Ferre, hold Mouse," Courfeyrac prompted, Enjolras holding her out to Combeferre,

"No thank you," Combeferre started, Enjolras shoving the furball into his lap anyways. Combeferre sighed, but pet Mouse anyhow, and the three began a lively conversation together. Grantaire stood up,

"I'm gonna go get Mouse's stuff from my apartment, and bring it over," He said, quickly heading towards the door. Enjolras exited the living room, following after him. Grantaire froze, as Enjolras approached, certain that things were all going to go to shit,

"Hey, thank you," Enjorlas murmured. Grantaire giving him a small nod, "You can come over and see Mouse, if you'd like," Enjolras offered,

"Really?" Grantaire asked,

"Really," Enjolras confirmed. Grantaire blinked,

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No, it'd be nice to spend more time with you anyways," Enjolras mumbled, Grantaire grinning,'

"Uhm, great then," He responded,

"Great," Enjolras repeated, looking back towards the living room, "I better go make sure Courfeyrac didn't accidentally sit on Mouse or something." He gave Grantaire one last awkward glance, before walking off.

Grantaire needed to make sure that his heart didn't forget it's job, as it thumped wildly inside of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to the wonderful PJOwriter for the request, I quite enjoyed writing it. Mouse is a cat who appears in quite a few of my works. She is Enjolras' cat, and she is anywhere from 1-6 years old in most of my stories. 
> 
> If you would like to suggest a sickfic, angst, or just any other type of story, you can do so on my Tumblr, which is GEGabriels.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
